In an automatic transfer machine tool of this type which is known from German Patent Disclosure Document DE-OS 25 08 571, the arrangement is so made that a ring-shaped workpiece carrier is rotatably journalled on a center post between two coaxial carriers, rigidly connected with the center post, in which the center post forms the supporting machine stand. The coaxial carriers are, in general, disk-shaped and the machining units are supported in the region of the various respective working stations. The two carriers may be connected in the region of the various respective working stations by stiff holders, in which the tool working units are seated. The forces which arise upon operation in the direction of the tool holding sleeves of the working tool units are limited, since the two disk-shaped carriers are independently journalled at a distance from each other on the center post and project freely therefrom. The forces which the carriers can accept without being subjected to an unacceptable elastic deformation which decreases the working accuracy are limited. Access of the ring-shaped workpiece carrier which is journalled on a center post is limited particularly due to the center post. Further, chip removal must occur laterally next to the center post.